Yaoiwed Game
by Mitzia
Summary: Our lovely couples play on a new game show called the Yaoiwed Game! There, they will see which couple knows each other the best. Based off of The Newlywed Game. T for language and sexual references (no lemony stuff)


A girl about sixteen years old with elbow length brown hair walks out on a stage with three tables. She stands behind a podium in front of the tables and speaks into a microphone.

"Everyone, welcome to the Yaoiwed Game! I'm your host, Aika Mizune! Today, we have three adorable couples. Here at the Yaoiwed Game, we see which male only couple knows each other the best! So let's get started, shall we?"

Lights flash as six males walk up on stage. A young boy with brown hair and emerald eyes sits at the first table with an older man with lilac eyes and silver hair.

"Please introduce yourselves!" Aika kindly ordered.

"I'm Misaki Takahashi and-"

"I'm his lover, Akihiko Usami."

"Usagi-san! Don't say such things in public!"

"Aww, don't worry, Misaki. We all know he is," Aika reassured. Misaki blushed as another brunette sat at the table next to them with a tall, raven haired man.

"And who are you two?" Aika asked.

"I'm Nowaki Kusama and this is my adorable boyfriend, Hiroki Kamijou," the tall man said with a goofy smile.

"Idiot! I'm not cute! How can a twenty-eight year old man be cute?"

"You just are! Don't be shy!" Aika said.

The last two men sat at the last table. The shorter of the two had silver eyes and dirty blonde hair while the other man had black hair and eyes.

"Introduce yourselves," Aika said.

"I'm Shinobu Takatsuki and this is my boyfriend, Miyagi Yoh," the dirty blonde haired boy said coldly. He put a lot of emphasis on the words 'my boyfriend.'

"Now let's play! Here's the rules. First, I'll ask the ukes to go back stage while I ask the semes some questions. Then they'll come back and we'll see if they really do know one another. After that, the semes will go backstage and the ukes will be asked questions. Whichever couple has the most points by the end of the game wins!" Aika explained.

"Wait, what's an uke and what's a seme?" Misaki asked innocently. Every other man on the panel chuckled to themselves.

"Oh sweetie, that's so adorable. Let me put it in simpler terms. If you're on the bottom, get your ass back stage now," Aika said. The men all looked at each other and Misaki, Hiroki, and Shinobu stood up and walked back where they came from.

"Now let's start! We'll start with Akihiko. Where did you first kiss your uke?" Aika asked.

"That's easy. Down the street from his old house," Akihiko said. He smirked at the memory.

"Nowaki?"

"On Hiro-san's old apartment floor," Nowaki answered.

"Miyagi?"

"Kitchen floor," Miyagi said.

"Kinky," Usami muttered.

"It's not like that!" he yelled.

"Whatever you say. Next question: How long does it take for your uke to get ready for school? We'll start with Miyagi this time," Aika giggled.

"Hours if we're lucky," he mumbled.

"Nowaki?"

"All night. He always grades papers because of a certain someone dumping their work on him," the tallest man said, glaring at Miyagi from the corner of his eye.

"Eh? Me? What did I do?" the oldest man said, trying to act innocent.

"That's enough, Miyagi. We all know you're super lazy. What's your answer, Akihiko?" Aika said.

"Probably ten to fifteen minutes, longer if I'm already awake," he said.

"Why's that?" Aika asked.

"A little coffee and some Misaki is good every day," Akihiko said calmly. Aika squealed and began to ask her next question.

"This should be an easy one. What color is your uke's eyes? Nowaki will go first this time," Aika asked.

"Chestnut brown. It's just like his hair," Nowaki said.

"That's so cute. Miyagi?" Aika said.

"Shinobu's eyes are silver," he said.

"Akihiko?"

"The purest green," he said.

"I expected something so poetic from an author. Okay, for this next one, you have to fill in the blanks. Whenever I want to blank, my uke wants blank. Akihiko?" Aika said.

"Whenever I want to make love, Misaki wants to run away," he said.

"Ukes can be like that. Nowaki?" Aika said.

"Whenever I want to take a bath together, Hiro-san wants to hit me," Nowaki said.

"Aww. That's tsundere ukes for you. Miyagi?" Aika said.

"Whenever I want to be alone, Shinobu wants to be with me," Miyagi sighed.

"That sounds like the complete opposite of Akihiko," Nowaki said.

"Maybe that's because it is. My last question for the semes is this. What is one habit your uke wants you to break? Miyagi, go first," Aika said.

"Probably reading. He says it cuts into 'our' time," the oldest man said.

"Nowaki?"

"Work. Even though he says its important, that cute blush on his face tells me otherwise," the tallest man said, smiling.

"And lastly, Akihiko?"

"Buying all the bears in our house," he said.

"Great job everyone! Now let's bring out the ukes!" Aika said, pointing to the back stage entranced. Misaki, Hiroki, and Shinobu walked back on the stage and sat next to their lovers.

"What's going to happen next?" Hiroki asked.

"You're answering the questions your semes were asked," Aika said. All of the ukes looked at their semes.

"Oh god," they said in unison.

"Teehee! Let's start. Misaki, where did you and Akihiko first kiss?" Aika asked. A bright red blush covered Misaki's face.

"Wha-what? How the hell would I know?!" Misaki yelled. Akihiko looked at him with his seductive eyes and Misaki's barrier came crumbling down. "U-um, down the street from my house, I think."

A loud ding echoed throughout the room, indicating that Misaki was correct. Akihiko smiled at his lover band ruffled his hair with his large, cold hands.

"Aww! Okay Hiroki, it's your turn!" Aika said.

Hiroki was blushing like mad before he even answered. "Who needs to know?!" he yelled.

"Aww, is someone chicken? Don't want to lose, do you? Answer the question," Aika taunted.

"I'm no chicken! It was at my old apartment!" he yelled victoriously. The loud ding sounded again.

"Now it's Shinobu's turn!" Aika said.

"His kitchen," Shinobu said emotionlessly. The ding was heard yet again.

"I'm glad you all remember your first kiss. It's really sweet. Everyone has one point for answering correctly. Next question! Shinobu, how long does it take you to get ready for school?" Aika asked.

"About five minutes," he said. A buzzer sounded, indicating he was wrong. He glared at his older lover. "How long do I take to get ready, Miyagi?" he asked coldly.

"A very long time. You always come to my apartment unprepared for school!" Miyagi shouted.

"Quit the fighting you two! Hiroki, how long do you take to get ready for school?" Aika asked.

"Maybe twenty minutes to get my stuff together," Hiro-san said. The buzzer sounded. "What did you say, Nowaki?"

"All night. You're always grading papers," Nowaki said, sadness in his voice from not getting the point. Hiroki glared at Miyagi and then stayed quiet in his seat.

"Okay then…Misaki? How long do you take?" Aika asked, fearing if she said something else to the tsundere man she'd be killed.

"About fifteen minutes, longer if this one is awake," Misaki said, glaring at his own lover. The ding finally rung.

"That's the exact answer Akihiko had," Aika said.

"So he realizes his pervertedness makes me late for school?" Misaki mumbled.

"What? It's not like you don't enjoy it," Akihiko said.

"That's not the point!"

"Okay! Moving on! Next question! If none of you get this right, I'm taking you to a hospital. What color are your eyes? We'll start with Hiroki," Aika said.

"Brown," he replied.

Ding!

"Shinobu?"

"Silver," Shinobu mumbled.

Ding!

"Misaki?"

"Green."

Buzz

"What the hell?! My eyes are so green!" Misaki yelled.

"The answer we were looking for was 'the purest green,'" Aika said, trying to impersonate Akihiko. Misaki looked at his boyfriend.

"What the hell kind of answer is that?!" he yelled.

"My answer. Can we move onto the next question?" Akihiko said.

"Yes, thank you. Now Hiroki, Nowaki, Shinobu, and Miyagi are tied at two with Misaki and Akihiko in the lead with three. This next question is fill in the blanks. When I want to blank, my uke wants blank. Let's start with Misaki," Aika said.

"Whenever he want bears, I want him to save his money," Misaki grumbled. The buzzer sounded. "I'm not even surprised. What was his answer this time?"

"When I want to make love, my uke wants to run away," Aika answered.

"Maybe that's because he always pounces me in the middle of the goddamn day!" the brunette yelled.

"Calm your tits, Misaki. Okay, Hiroki?" Aika said.

"When he wants something embarrassing, I refuse," Hiroki said. There was hesitation before the ding sounded. "What was up with that?"

"Eh, it was close enough. Shinobu?" Aika said.

"When he wants to be alone, I want to be with him," Shinobu said slowly, unsure of his answer.

Ding!

Shinobu smirked at his achievement.

"Now everyone's tied at three. Here's the last question your semes were asked. What habit of theirs do you want them to break? Shinobu will go first," Aika said.

"His reading. It cuts into our time together," Shinobu said.

Ding!

"Damn boy! That one was write on the mark! Hiroki?" Aika complimented.

"Overthinking everything,"

Buzz.

"I said work, Hiro-san. You seem upset when my work comes in between us," Nowaki said.

"Idiot! That's important and it can't be help," Hiroki said.

"That's what he said you'd say. Misaki?" Aika said.

"Being perverted," he said without much time to think.

Buzz.

"Are you kidding me?! How was that wrong?!" Misaki yelled.

"That's my way of expressing my love to you. I said you hate it when I buy more bears," Akihiko said.

"…Well that's a bad habit too…"

"Okay then! We end the first half with Shinobu and Miyagi in the lead with Misaki, Akihiko, Hiroki, and Nowaki slightly behind. Next, we'll be asking the ukes some questions!" Aika announced.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**So my friend told me about this game show called "The Newlywed Game" and me being me automatically thought of JR. If this is poorly written, I'm sorry about the format. There was only so much I could do without it being written like this:**

**Akihiko: blah blah blah**

**Aika: blah blah blah**

**Misaki: blah blah blah**

**...well you get the idea...**

**What was really hard about writing this was coming up with a name. I still think Yaoiwed Game is a shitty title, but I couldn't come up with anything better :P**

**I have the next chapter planned out, but if any of you have questions, feel free to send them in reviews or PM. I was just gonna make this a one shot (or two shot, depending on length :P) but why the hell not make more chapters if there are questions. ^_^ I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
